


Arrogant God

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: Ellana and Solas [10]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, just so much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:51:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: I havent decided if this is outside their canon or not... Its probably set right around Trespasser, so maybe? I dunno...





	Arrogant God

Ellana was stunned, was Solas serious? He wanted to burn the world to bring back the past. “You… You’re a monster. Listen to yourself.”

He shook his head, a quiet smile on his lips. “Better a monster today then an arrogant god tomorrow. Vhenan, please understand. This world is wrong. The lot of it. It’s a mistake that needs to be corrected.”

“No. I don’t believe that. You cant believe that. This is madness! Solas! The world is fine. Sure it has problems, but can you honestly stand there and tell me what the ancient elves did was better? You waged a war against them for pretty much exactly what you are doing now!” She clung to him, aware of the armor he had put in place, both around his person and around his heart.

He pushed her away gently. “No. Neither world is better. But maybe, fixing this will give me the chance to make the world better. Make it something to be proud of.”

“Proud of? This isn’t some painting you can create or destroy with a whim. There are living, breathing people here. Bodies and souls. They aren’t disposable. You cant just decide who lives and who dies!” She tore the pelt from his shoulder in anger, throwing it onto the ground.

He gave her a hard look. “And why not? They decided for me all those years ago! They killed Mythal! They forced my hand and in doing so, I plunged our people into millennia of slavery and persecution. That sin is on my head! That is my guilt. Generations of humans enslaving elves. They deserve to feel the suffering that reached me as I slept, powerless to help.”

“Screams falling onto ears that were unable to aid them. Can you imagine the torment as I slept? Trapped in the Fade. I have to do something!” He shouted, the calm visage finally breaking. “The idea of you, growing old, weakening. Eventually dying. It is not something I can bear. Something I must prevent.”

He reached out to stroke her cheek, but she stepped away, eyes blazing. “Don’t you dare try to say that all of this is for my benefit. You cannot change how long I will live. And to assume you can is selfish. Or to think that ripping the Veil down will give you my favor. You are mistaken, you are blinded. This isn’t love Solas. This is a sickness. Something twisted inside you.”

“You are dying. Right now. I can feel it, the slow march towards death. With a thought, I could change that. No more Mark, no more pain. You would be free of it all.” He embraced her shoulders.

She looked down, shaking her head. “If you think that is what I want, then you are wrong, and you do not know me like I thought you did. I am a Keeper, I protect my Clan from danger. If that Clan has to become the world, then so be it. I will shield it from the Dread Wolf.”

“I see.” He stepped back, hands dropping from her shoulders. “Then we have nothing more to say to each other.”

She blinked up at him, “no, I suppose we don’t.”


End file.
